


Bruises Fade But The Pain Lasts Forever

by ZinevichS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Parents, Bad Parenting, Child Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home life isn't good.</p><p>You go to the bunker to get away from that..</p><p>But what if...</p><p>They both collided?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having a writer's block in my Apple Pie Life story so I decided to write this little thing.

"Why don't you do anything right!!" 

You dodge the vase that was thrown at you, your dad turns and storms away. You glare after him.

Your mother turns to you and gives you a hard look, "Why can't you just listen to your father for once and do what you are told? You always have to disobey." Your mom tsks at you and follows your dad. 

You roll your eyes and go to your room to pack a bag. You decided you're going to stay with the brothers tonight, you're not needed here.

You send a quick text to Dean telling him your parents were fighting so you're going to stay at the bunker to get away from it all.

_'Okay sweetheart, you're always welcomed here, you know that. Why are they fighting?'_

You smile at the text,  _'Oh you know. Silly fight about the little things.'_

Your parents don't know about the other part of your life; the brothers. God forbid, even though you know he won't help you for shit, that they ever find out. 

As you open the front door you hear your dad's voice, "Where the fuck are you going?"

You glance at him and reply, "To stay at a friend's."

"You know you got shit to do tomorrow morning. I want you back here by 8. Better not be late."

You nod and make your escape. When you get in your car, bag on the passenger seat, you rest your head on the steering wheel.

You must've been there for awhile because the next thing you know is you're picking up your phone that's ringing from a call from Dean.

_'Hey. Where are you at? Its been like an hour. Me and Sammy are having a movie marathon and you should be here.'_

You smile and start your engine, "I'm on my way now, save me some popcorn!"

_'I make no promises Y/N.'_

You laugh and end the call and pull out on the road. 


	2. Clash

You got to the bunker and you, Dean, and Sam had stayed up watching movies.

You don't remember getting in your bed, in fact you are sure you fell asleep on Dean last night.

Then, you remember. Dean had picked you up and dropped you off in your room.

_'Goodnight princess' He gave you a kiss on the forehead._

You smile, you turn to look at the clock.

It's 8.

Fuck!

You jump out of bed and grab everything, stuffing them in your bag.

Dean and Sam are in the kitchen when you run past, you don't have time to stop and chat.

"Y/N? Y/N!"

Dean doesn't get the chance to say anything else because you slam the bunkers door closed.

You're driving like a maniac when your phone rings, it's Dean.

_'Why'd you leave so fast?'_

"I'm sorry. I had to be home at 8 for something that my father didn't say. I am running a little late."

You hear Dean sigh on the phone,  _'Just drive safe okay?'_

Even though you know you won't, you agree.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're late."

You cringe at your dad's cold tone, "I know. I'm sorry, I slept in. I promise it won't happen again."

"You're damn right it won't happen again because I'm going to teach it into you."

Your dad steps closer to you and you take a step back, back hitting the door.

"I-I'm sorry! Please! It won't ever happen again!"

Even though you are a hunter, you are no math to your dad. He's scary and tough, you cower to him all the time. He's the one thing you can't stand-up too. Your mom, Ya she does the same crap as your dad, but you fight back against her. She's not as scary.

Your dad is up to your face and you stare at him, eyes scared.

Your dad slaps you hard, making you fall the the floor.

He doesn't waste a moment and he starts kicking your ribs. You can feel them shattering under the force of the kicks.

He stops after awhile, "Clean yourself up and get to work, cunt."

He leaves and you struggle to get up. Your ribs are broken and you're sure of that without even checking.

You struggle to get yourself to the bathroom where the first aid kit is. 

You have a black eye. How'd you get that? You wrap your ribs tight though, they hurt like a mother fucker because of it.

After you fixed yourself up, you slowly get to work.

Halfway through you get a text.

It's from Dean,  _'Hey. After you're done helping your dad you should come back over. Me and Sammy think we found a hunt.'_

You know you look like crap and you can't possibly hunt with broken ribs so you don't bother replying, they can handle this hunt on their own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later on you get another text from Dean,  _'We're heading out, I guess you can't come with us this time?'_

You don't reply, just turn your phone off and lay back to go to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been about a week and Dean had either texted or called trying to get you to answer him.

You listen to another voicemail,  _'Hey. The hunts done and we're on our way back. You really need to answer me Y/N, you haven't answered any of my calls or texts since you left in a rush that one day. Is everything alright? Well we're only an hour out, bye sweetheart."_

Your heart aches, Why does he have to call you all these pet names when you know he doesn't like you like that. 

You don't call him back, just turn your music on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About an hour later there's a knock on your front door. 

Who could that be? Your parents don't get people over, you have no friends here, Sam and Dean don't know where you live, just that you're close by.

You hear your mother's voice, all sweet and nice like, "Yes?"

You hear a deep, husky voice that sounds like.... Dean?

"Hi, we were wondering if this is where Y/N L/N lives?"

How did they find out where you live??

Fuck, they track for a living. Of course they could find you.

You hear your dad next, "Yes this is where she lives. Who are you?"

It's Sam who answers, "We are her friends and she hadn't been answering so we were just wondering if we could talk to her for a moment."

Oh god how you want to be able too. You'd be safe with them there, your parents couldn't touch you with them there.

You slowly get up and go down the stairs.

"I'm sorry she isn't feeling well, she's up in her room sleeping. I don't think we should wake her."

You hear Dean sigh, no please don't go, "Can you tell her Sam and Dean were here and to call one of us?"

You peak around the corner and Dean catches your eye, you quickly go back around the wall.

"Yes we will tell her, have a good day gentlemen."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sam I think they were lying."

Sam looks at Dean and opens the passenger door of the impala, "Why would they lie Dean?"

Dean looked at Sam seriously, "I saw her peak around the corner, she had a black eye. When I made eye contact with her she quickly went back around the wall."

Sam nodded, "Okay. What are you thinking?"

"I'll try calling her again and texting. Lets give her a day, if she doesn't answer we go in forcefully."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Y/N!"

You rush down to your dad.

"Yes daddy..."

Your dad looks pissed, "There were two guys at the door looking for you. Sam and Dean? Is that the 'friend's' that you spent the night at? Where you always go? Are you fucking them? Taking them both at the same time? Is Y/N a little slut for them?"

There's tears streaming down your face, your dad thinks you're a slut for them. That your their little toy.

"No! Their just my friends! And their awesome people, nice! I don't fuck either one of them, I'm not their little 'slut'."

Your dad is in your face, "Do not raise your voice to me young lady!" 

He slaps you across your face, making your head snap to the side, "You will treat me with respect young lady or you will never be able to go see your boy toys again slut!"

Your dad kicks your knees in, making you fall.

He grabs your hair and forced you to look at him, "Do you like being controlled slut. You like them both taking you at the same time? One in your pussy, one in your ass? They looked mighty strong, probably have big cocks. Bet they rip you open when they pound into you, don't they slut?"

Your dad slams his lips to yours, pushing his tongue inside. You're about to throw up.

When he breaks off he stands up fully and spits at you, "Fucking slut."

Your mom follows your dad to the kitchen and you pick yourself up and go to your room.

You lay down on the bed and cry. You cry so hard to where you can't breathe.

Your phone vibrates on the table next to you and you pick it up.

_'I know you know I saw you. You had a black eye, are you alright?'_

You cry harder and hold your phone to your chest.

You must've lost track of how long you'd been crying because you get a phone call next.

_'Thank god you finally answered! Are you okay Y/N?'_

Your voice croaks, wet with tears, "Dean..."

You're tired of hiding. You just want this to be done.

_'Y/N, what's wrong? Why are you crying princess?"_

You smile, he could always tell, "I need to get away from my parents. I can't live with them anymore. My father, he-" You're cut off with a sob.

You can hear keys jingling,  _'Sweetheart. You gotta tell me what he did. Me and Sam are on our way but tell me what happened.'_

You choke, "H-he. He thinks I'm yours and Sam's slut... T-that I let you guys just use me like  _that._ H-he kicked my knees o-out from under m-me and held my hair, f-forcing me to look up at him. He t-then forced his t-tongue into my mouth." 

After you were done retelling the story, bile rose up in your throat, causing you to throw up into the trash can.

You heard Dean growl but then you heard Sam's voice, "Y/N we are almost there. Take a deep breathe, in through your nose and out your mouth. We are getting you out of there and your coming with us. You're never going to have to go home to that again."

You wipe your mouth and mumble an okay and lay back.

The phone is hung up but a few seconds later you hear the front door being kicked in.

"What the fuck are you two doing! You can't just come and break down my fucking door!"

You hear Dean's growl, "You son of a bitch."

You hear your mother scream and hear a thump and choking sounds.

You hear Sam's mutter of don't get involved, which must be to your mother.

Then you hear Dean, "You are one sick bastard. Kissing your daughter like that, calling her a slut. How can someone even call their daughter that? Hate their daughter so much like that? Your daughter is one of the most caring, amazing, beautiful persons I've ever had the chance of meeting in my shit of a life. She brings me joy, she's so special. But you take that all away from her when she comes home. You make her feel like a cheap slut, that she's nothing more to us then our toy. She's not, she's something I'd give my life for, she's everything. She's family to us. I love her in fact, but she probably had never felt love from this family, probably why she spends every second she can with us because we give her love that she deserves. You don't deserve a daughter as wonderful as her and you're never laying a finger on her pretty head again."

The choking sounds get worse and your mom whimpers, you hear Dean growl out, "Got it you son of a bitch?"

You hear your dad croak, "Y-yes."

The chocking stops and there's a thump, you hear heavy footsteps and then Dean speaks again.

"You're never seeing her again, what kind of mother does that?"

You hear footsteps coming up the stairs. You hear doors open and then yours open.

You see Dean first then Sam. Dean immediately comes over to you.

He holds your face in his hands, "You're okay now, their never going to touch you again baby girl."  

He kisses your lips lightly and you freeze. This is actually happening? 

Dean backs off abrutly when you don't respond and let's go. He's looking at you with a guarded expression, "U-uh. Right. Lets get you packed."

He starts to move away and you sit up fast to catch his hand, making you hiss from the pain of your still healing ribs.

Dean turns back and eases you, "De-"

You pull his hand down and he comes with it, you lean up and kiss him. He quickly responds. 

There's a throat clearing and you two seperate, "We should really pack Y/N's stuff and get out of here Dean."

Dean clears his throat, "Ya. Ya we should" He lets go of your hand and him and Sam go around packing your things.

When their done you start to stand, hissing. Dean shoulders your bag and helps you, "Easy baby."

Dean and Sam both help you down the stairs and you take a look at your dad, slumped against the wall.

Your mom comes up to you and Dean growls, "Back off."

You watch as your mom backs off and you lean more into Dean.

They help you in the car, making sure your comfortable and they get in the front.


	3. After Math

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story.

Impala.

You were in the impala.

Sam and Dean came and rescued you.

Dean...

"You awake Y/N?" You glance up and Sam's staring at you, Dean's glaring at the road, jaw set.

Sam must have asked the question, you croak an answer.

"Ya.Ya I am." You try to sit up and There's pain, a lot of it, making you hiss. You see Dean glance up in the rearview mirror at you, eyes worried.

So maybe all that did happen? Maybe it wasn't a dream. 

"Don't try to sit up, you had broken ribs, they're still healing. We'll fix you up better at the bunker." 

You lay back down and drift off again, mumbling a thanks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 The next time you wake up someone is picking you up.

You groan, their jostling your ribs.

"I'm sorry baby girl. I know you're hurting but I need to get you inside so we can fix you up, just relax on me. It'll be easier."

You relax against Dean's chest, the pain easing a bit.

Now that you've got time and pains not everywhere in your body, you think about what has happened to your life recently. 

A few tears slip out and a sob wracks your body, jostling your ribs.

"S-sh. I know baby. I'm sorry. I'm so damn sorry."

You know Dean means more than just about your ribs, you release another sob.

"Where do you want to fix her up at Dean?"

You feel Dean's breath on your head, "Go get the first aid kit and meet me at my room Sammy."

You can imagine Sam nodding and walking away.

"Okay I'm going to set you down now sweetheart."

Dean places you down as gently as he can, you sink into his bed. Memory foam, you remember him getting it,  _'it remembers me.'_

"You're gonna be okay baby girl."

You smile at him and take his hand, pulling him towards you, forcing him to sit next to you.

You reach around his neck and pull him in a sweet, long, deep kiss.

"Thank you," You whisper against his lips.

Sam comes in and sets the first aid kit down, "Ready Y/N?"

You look at Sam and nod.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Ten years later_

"Daddy!" 

You see Emma run towards Dean, him holding his arms out. 

He lifts her in his arms and twirls her, Emma's giggling.

Sam comes up to you, watching his wife and kid run around, "Amazing how far you've come Y/N. I'm glad about that fateful night, if it wasn't for that Dean wouldn't have found his happy ever after."

You looked at him, "You wouldn't have found yours either Sammy."

You see Dean coming up to you guys, Emma in hand.

"Hey baby." He kisses you and runs a hand down your protruding belly, "Hi kiddo. You two okay?"

You look at Dean with joy in your eyes, "We're perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end. I wrote this because I had the idea of them coming and rescuing me and I thought it was wonderful.
> 
> I also wrote it because I've had writers block in my other story; Apple Pie Life.
> 
> I will try to get chapters out for that one.
> 
> Thank you for reading lovelies.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was good. Thanks for reading lovelies.


End file.
